Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure
Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is a 2011 Disney Channel spin-off movie of the High School Musical series starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans. Plot Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) performs a dance number at the Lava Springs Country Club. There she meets a famous producer, Jerry Taylor (Pat Mastroianni) who offers her dog Boi a chance to star in his newest show on Broadway. Sharpay later convinces her father to let her move to New York City on her own. He hesitantly accepts, but he has a condition: if the plan backfires, Sharpay is forced to move back with her parents and work at Lava Springs. While in New York, Sharpay is kicked out of her penthouse because they don't allow dogs. While in despair, she meets Peyton (Austin Butler) who offers her a studio apartment. Sharpay accepts but is disgusted when she sees what the studio apartment's interior looks like. Sharpay, Peyton, and Boi go shopping to give her studio a little makeover. While Peyton sees Sharpay in distress, he brings her to the stage of the Radio City Music Hall which makes her feel much better. There she meets Neal Roberts and Gill Samms, producers of Jerry's show. When she finds out they only want Boi, she auditions him but only to be caught in a tie with very competitive Roger Elliston (Bradley Steven Perry). Minutes later, Sharpay meets Amber Lee Adams, the star of the show. Leaving the theater, Sharpay is threatened by Roger that if she doesn't drop out, there will be serious consequences. Later in the film, Boi and Countess (Roger's female pup) run away together. Sharpay and Roger team up to find them. Fortunately, Peyton finds them first at the theater. Meanwhile, Amber Lee fires her assistant and dimwittingly hires Sharpay just to boss her around. Unknowingly, Sharpay is a maid to her and answers to her every need. Sharpay later finds out that Amber Lee isn't all who she cracks up to be. So she and Roger concoct a plan to get her fired from the show. Her plan works, only to get Sharpay fired and Amber Lee quitting from the production. Just as it seems that the production is about to get cancelled due to Amber Lee quitting, Peyton shows footage to the producers that she can be the girl to star in the show. They take his word and hire Sharpay as the lead role in "A Girl's Best Friend". Sharpay accepts the offer only if Boi and Countess split the role of Shelby. Sharpay and Peyton share a kiss and she finally gets her dream of performing on Broadway. As the credits begin to roll, Sharpay receives a visit from her brother, Ryan, who is currently on break from a tour his musical is doing. Boi ends up scurrying out of the room, with Sharpay following afterwards. Ryan lies back on Sharpay's bed, unfortunately it lifts up and closes on him. Cast and Characters *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Austin Butler as Peyton Leverett *Bradley Steven Perry as Roger Elliston *Lauren Collins as Tiffany *Cameron Goodman as Amber Lee Adams *Alec Mapa as Gill Samms *Jack Plotnick as Neal Roberts *Shawn Byfield as Trevor *Jorge Molina as Mr. Gonzalez *Alessandra Cannito as Lupe Kendall *Robert Curtis Brown as Vance Evans *Jessica Tuck as Mrs. Evans *Mya Michaels as Mrs. Gonzales Production Tisdale is the executive producer of the film, along with Bill Borden and Barry Rosenbush, who previously produced the first three High School Musical films. In making the announcement, Gary Marsh, the president of Disney Channels Worldwide, said: “In ‘Sharpay,’ Ashley Tisdale brought to life one of the most memorable comedic characters we’ve seen in years. This movie captures the absolutely perfect next chapter in Sharpay’s life, as she tries to cultivate the humanity buried, deep, deep within her – a challenging and hilarious endeavor.” The film had "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure" as a working title, before being renamed to "High Stakes". According to DisneyChannelMediaNet.com, the film's titled has been changed back to "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure." http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=3127898&type=lead Former High School Musical actress Vanessa Hudgens expressed interest in making a cameo appearance in the film. On May 21, 2010, however, Tisdale denied to MTV that Hudgens would appear in the film because she's "too busy promoting films and stuff" but announced there will be a special guest appearance. On June 8, Austin Butler's involvement was announced, as well Bradley Steven Perry's. Filming began on May 25, 2010, in Toronto, Canada, and wrapped on July 6, 2010. Gasoline is legal in Canada. This is the second time Lauren Collins and Ashley will star alongside each other, the pair previously starred in Picture This. High Stakes was officially announced as the title being Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure in the commercial of the Disney DVD Who Is Hannah Montana?. Along with a sneak peek as a bonus feature on the Hannah Montana DVD. The official trailer was released on the DisneyMovies YouTube channel November 4th, 2010. This is the only High School Musical movie without Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, Martha Cox, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Zeke Baylor. Music On May 22, 2010, Tisdale confirmed she was recording music for the film. Deadline also reported four original songs are going to be featured in the film. Songwritter Amy Powers confirmed in her official website Tisdale recorded the songs "My Boi And Me" and "The Rest of My Life" for the film. In a press release by Disney Channel, "I'm Gonna Shine" and "New York's Best Kept Secret" were confirmed as the other two original songs to be featured in the film. The official trailer of the mentioned movie has been released to the public. Songs # "Gonna Shine" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans # "My Boi And Me" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans # "My Girl And Me" performed by Shawn Molko (In the movie Bradley Steven Perry lip syncs the song) # "New York's Best Kept Secret" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans # "The Rest of My Life" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans # "Baby" perfomed by Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans (Originally by Justin Bieber) # "Walking on Sunshine" performed by 78 Violet (also known as Aly & AJ) # "Fabulous (Remix)" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans Brazilian Bonus Tracks # "I Want It All" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans # "Fabulous" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans # "You Are the Music in Me" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Various Artists # "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans # "Bop to the Top" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans # "What I've Been Looking For" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans & Lucas Grabeel As Ryan # "The Queen Of Mars Song" performed by Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Note: Tracks seven and eight are not available in digital stores. This Deluxe Version will be availiable only at Walmart.com, 9/13/11 References External links *Official website Category:Movies Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Movies